Elizabeth Dondai
by Starprincess95
Summary: It's been a while since Elizabeth left the Volturi & Alec,& she trains herself because Steven is busy so when she finds something shocking that turns into a tragedy.I hope you like it & hope you review.& I try not take forever to end it knowing me I will.
1. Preface

In the cold misty night I rose from

a deep slumber where everything

isn't alive,

as death over takes my mind as I rose on my feet...

Now I run, run for my life in the

cold misty night...

**OKAY I'LL ADMITT NOT MY BEST BUT HEY HAVE TO START SOME WHERE! BUT AT LEAST I'M GOING SOMEWHERE! SO REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE! ^_^**


	2. Letter

I sat on the window seat as I stared through the glass when the sun rose from the horizon. As when the sun was up I then went to bed as everyone was asleep...

That night when the moon was it's fullest I then went outside as the men and young future protectors practice their skills.

One noticed my presents and bows respectfully. "Princess."

I nod. "Clin."

"What brings me the greatest honor of your presents being here, my Princess."

I shook my head. "None at all, I was just admiring your wonderful teaching skills with the children."

"Ah! Yes. I am glad you are happy with my teaching with the children." He stated proudly.

I nodded. "Yes."

We both walked along around the practice grounds as we watched the other age groups.

"It appears that Lord Steven has been very busy lately, hasn't he?"

I huffed. "Yes. It's been very annoying since we came here."

He nods in agreement. "I understand how it is my Lady, but you must remember that he's here to make peace with your allies here, so you could be more safe." he explained.

I looked up in the night sky as the stars twinkle. "Maybe you right. Clin."

He gives me his dashing young and handsome smile. "I am glad."

We walked out of the practice grounds when the other hot guys noticed I was around before I left. It was kinda funny watching them fight one and other trying to get my attention the most. But I have to say one thing! Hope Alec won't hold this against me but they had no shirts on! Ah! Can you imagine how hard it is not to stare and check them out- er- well almost everyday I'm surrounded by handsome men... but not as handsome as my you-know-who-vampire 'hint' 'hint'!

I then laughed as I saw one of them dropped in the river. He smiles at me with my amusement.

We walked in the stone build castle, as servants passed by us they bowed in respect before they walked along again. Ugh! It's been a year now and still I feel kinda guilty of just nodding my head instead of bowing or whatever that I could come up with! But seriously could you think just a moment to see what I am going through with my royal family AND NOT ONLY THAT I HAVE TO MARRY MY BROTHER! MY BROTHER STEVEN! STEVEN! SERIOUSLY I'M SUPPOSE TO MARRY HIM SO I COULD KEEP THE FAMILY'S BLOOD LINE IN PLACE! UGH! I STILL THINK IT'S GROSS THAT YOU HAVE TO MARRY A RELATIVE, HOW OLD OR HOW YOUNG THEY ARE YOUR STUCK WITH THEM FOR LIFE! But the other hand I love Steven deeply, but I think that the whole vampire thing is not going to work out because I am human and Steven is a vampire so we can't basely have children because vampires can't have babies unless they are both, vampires right? Yeah I thought so!

As when we went to the throne room I then saw Steven beheading a person as Spike watches the head rolls up to my feet. I looked at the head and look at them next as annoy covers my face completely.

"Really you guys?" I said very annoyed.

Spike shrugs. "Sorry there love, I would've given you a warning but I decided not too. So there." he smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Sure you would totally give me a warn." I said sarcastically.

"Glad you understand!"

I rolled my eyes once more before stepping over the head. "So what's with the beheading junk?" I asked.

Steven looks at me sweetly. "To be honest sister dear, this vampire was trespassing, and so we had to kill him."

I huffed. "Did you really have to kill him in the 'throne room' where the servants polished the 'floor' with 'very hard work'." I hinted when he immediately understood what I was saying, but unfortunately Spike didn't get it until ten seconds later. What a shock.

He press his lips in embarrassment. He always did that when he was embarrassed or thinking somethings that I shouldn't say because they might be a little disgusting!

"Sorry." he apologized.

I huffed "Well clean it up before lunch! If you don't, you might wish you were never born." I warned with a scary tone.

Steven smiles. "All right I will." he kisses my forehead before Spike babbles.

"Wait a mintune! Steve she doesn't have to talk like that to you!"

"Spike if I don't I might wish if I was never born in the first place." he said wrinking at me.

Spike frowns badly. "She might be the princess, but she's no Queen of England here!"

I laughed and flipped my hair some. "I am in his eyes!" I joked.

He glares at me.

I just giggled at him before tip-toeing to Steven.

"I have to go and study my lesson of family history. I'll see you soon." I said kissing his cheek.

Spike rolls his eyes.

Steven cleared his throat. "Well study hard." he ordered.

"All right I will." I smiled before leaving the throne room with Clin at my side.

As I studyed in the library I then heard a high pitch voice.

"Elizabeth!" suddenly Beth gave me a hug from behind. I know you are like 'wow Beth is cheerful!' Well I thought the same until I found out that she's actually a hyper person, but don't tell, but I think she's more worst than Alice Cullen and Soria combine. And that's like WOW!

"Hey!" I greeted. "What's up B?" And yes I call Beth 'B' got a problem with that! Ha, ha! Just kidding!

She giggles. "Guess what I have?" she sanged.

"What?" I said a little worry.

"Well... it starts with a guy, who's name begin with the letter A!" she giggled more as she hold a letter over my head.

I immediately got on my feet trying to get that letter!

"Gimme! Gimme that!" but Beth was being very curel today because she was holding me back to not get that letter! Ugh! Seriously!

"What's the magic word?" she asked and this annoyed me!

"NOW!" I yelled.

She flinched and gave me the letter. "Fine, be mean." she joked.

I rolled my eyes at her. Spike was one thing, but HER! She's like three-hundred Spikes in one body! No seriously I'm not kidding at all!

I left the library to go to my room to read it. As I did so I turn on some lights to read it more better. I sat on my bed as I open it. And you would believe who it was- well you could because it was ALEC!

I read it very carefully.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Just to say first of all that I hope you are all right and I love you._

_But I still regret letting you go, _

_however I know that I will eventually see you soon again..._

_But it gets rather boring here _

_without you in Volterra with me._

_Love Alec,_

I repeatly read his letter for about...well I don't know but it was time for lunch.


End file.
